matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomb of Poseidon
The Tomb of Poseidon is the final resting place for the legendary King of Sea. History Early History After his death, the King of Sea Poseidon's body was taken to a secretly-built chamber on the cliffs near Oia of Santorini. Along with Poseidon, his noted Trident of the Sealords, in fact the Mace of the Three Immortal Weapons, was sealed in the tomb with him, and set upon the slab of the Sea King's coffin. To prevent potential thieves from stealing the Trident from the tomb, a pair of pills made of greystone powder were implemented into the eyes of two statues of Medusa, which would seal the entire tomb in solidified liquid stone after the water shafts were allowed to fill the chamber. The tomb remained hidden from all, and soon the location was lost even to the royals of the Kingdom of Sea, thus prevented Poseidon's resting place, and the Mace, from being refound. Some suspected that because the Mace was paired with the Secret City of Atlas, the Trismagi watchman of that city might know of the tomb's location. Up until the early 21st century, large swathes of rubbish and debris had washed up against the tomb's entrance, concealing it from the outside world. The Three Secret Cities In November 2016, as the mission to complete the Trial of the Cities began, King Orlando Compton-Jones claimed the other Immortal Weapons and then set about trying to locate the Mace. Sunil Malik noted that several Cretan texts suggested the Trident resided in Poseidon's tomb somewhere near the Atlas, and Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza suggested that the current Trismagi of Atlas, Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster, might know where the tomb was hidden. Irked at the idea of consulting his cousin, Orlando ordered Sunny to make his own inquiries into the tomb's location. As the time to empower the Immortal Weapons drew nearer, Jack West Jr began researching potential locations of the tomb of Poseidon, using both Alby Calvin and Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe's help, soon found two documents which, while unrelated, helped him to narrow down the tomb's location to Santorini. After uncovering the tomb's entrance, Jack and Aloysius Knight made their way inside, wary of any traps that might guard the place. As they moved down the entry tunnel, they made note of a carving of Medusa on the ceiling before reaching the main chamber. Spotting the tomb, Jack and Knight moved towards it and spotted the Trident (which Knight initially mistook for a carving of the Weapon), and as Jack warned the bounty hunter that they had to be careful, they were confronted by Malik and two of his men. Malik carelessly ordered one of his men to grab the Trident, and in so doing set off the trap system, causing seawater to start flowing into the chamber. While Knight grabbed the Mace, Jack realised the nature of the tomb's trap system as he viewed a second Medusa carving on the ceiling and recognised the greystone powder-made eyes for what they were. One of Malik's men attempted to flee out the entry tunnel, only for the water level to reach the tunnel's greystone powder, which turned the water around it to stone, sealing the man inside while Malik's other man was trapped up to his legs. Jack and Knight moved to escape through one of the water shafts, while the dumbstruck and panicking Malik was carried on the rising water that drowned his trapped henchman. As soon as the seawater reached the second set of greystone pills on the chamber's ceiling, it was solidified into stone, trapping Malik. Jack and Knight narrowly managed to escape from the tomb's water shaft with the Mace as the water behind them changed, which solidified and sealed the entire tomb in stone. Features Altar . Greystone Powder Trap . Trivia . Category:Locations Category:Tombs Category:Historical Sites Category:The Three Secret Cities